moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance Leaders of the Blood War
The Alliance leaders of the Blood War listed below comprise the important political and military figures who fought for or supported the Grand Alliance during the Blood War. Major Leaders .]] * Anduin Llane Wrynn is the current reigning King of Stormwind and High King of the Alliance since the death of his father Varian Wrynn in 626 K.C. at the battle of the Broken Shore. King Anduin led the Alliance during the battle for Lordaeron. * Halford Wyrmbane is the leader of the 7th Legion. A veteran of Hyjal, Silithus and Northrend and Gilneas, he's led the best of the Alliance's elite through crucial times. High Commander Wyrmbane now leads the 7th Legion's operations against the Horde on Zandalar. He observed the establishment of the port base of Shatterstone Harbor in Vol'dun and participated in the destruction of Gral's Call, the flagship of the Golden Fleet of Zandalar. .]] * Jes-Tereth is the Grand Admiral of the Stormwind Navy and leader of the Grand Alliance Navy. * Catherine Rogers is the Sky Admiral of the Stormwind Air Corps, head of the Grand Alliance Air Force and the former commanding officer of the Skyfire. * Mathias Shaw is the head of Stormwind Intelligence Division Seven and a master spymaster of the Alliance. Shaw and the SI:7 are responsible with gathering intelligence and undertaking a number of covert operations throughout the war. Minor Leaders * Maxen Montclair is the Duke of Westridge and the Lord Marshal of the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade, one of the most prestigious units of the Stormwind Army. A war veteran of the previous Great Wars, the elderly Lord Marshal Montclair still leads the First Regiment against the Horde. Notably, along with other Alliance commanders, he formed the Alliance joint command that led the siege of Tirisfal, paving the way for the High King and his forces to march on Lordaeron Keep. * [[Arthur Langley|'Arthur Langley']] was Lord of Greyguard Keep and Marshal of the Alliance Special Forces; a private military group of the Alliance Army. A new-blood of the Alliance since the disbandment of the Argent Crusade, still he has gained his ranks through ceaseless victories following his enlistment. Most notably, his work in Hillsbrad and the Western Plaguelands and furthering Alliance footholds so close to the Horde capital. Thus earning him the monikers of Butcher of Tarren Mill' and '''Wolf'. , Queen-Regent Moira Thaurissan and High Thane Falstad Wildhammer.]] * '''Muradin Bronzebeard is the current High Thane of the Bronzebeard Clan, having taken the position following the petrification of his brother Magni. * Moira Thaurissan (née Bronzebeard) is the current Queen-Regent of the Dark Iron Clan following the death of Emperor Dagran Thaurissan I. * Falstad Wildhammer is the current High Thane of the Wildhammer Clan. High Thane Falstad took an active part in the war, joining the frontlines alongside the 7th Legion in their battles in Zandalar and Kul Tiras, participating in the destruction of the San'layn forces that had allied with Sylvanas. * Brann Bronzebeard is the youngest of the three Bronzebeard brothers, a famed explorer and archaeologist and the intrepid leader of the Explorer's League. Brann travelled to Fort Victory in Nazmir where he attempted to get in contact with Captain Conrad, who had attempted to establish diplomatic ties with the local Blood Trolls. However, Captain Conrad had gone insane due to the influence of G'huun and she was put down by Brann. * Vanndar Stormpike is a General of the Stormpike Clan and the leader of the Stormpike Guard, a force that clashed in the Alterac Valley against the Frostwolf Clan and in Hillsbrad Foothills against the Forsaken. .|214x214px]] * Moira Thaurissan is the daughter of King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge and the widow of Emperor Dagran Thaurissan of the Dark Iron clan and is the current Queen-Regent of the Dark Iron Clan following the death of Emperor Dagran I. Since the Cataclysm, Moira serves as the Dark Iron representative on the Council of Three Hammers, Ironforge's ruling body. She was a driving force behind the Dark Irons' renewed commitment to the Alliance during the Blood War. * Drukan is the Chief Aid of the Queen-Regent. * Angerforge is the venerable General of the Shadowforge Army. A descendant of the famed Angerforge clan, he is an expert on dwarven military history and tactics. He is in command of the Dark Iron army within Blackrock Depths. * Thaelin Darkanvil is a genius master engineer and demolitions expert of the Dark Iron and a veteran of the war on Draenor. Darkanvil's expertise was put to work when the Empire began experimenting on Azerite with the Black Anvil. When the Black Anvil was destroyed by the Venture Company, Darkanvil delved into the Molten Core to retrieve a fragment in order to repair it. He is the current wielder of the legendary hammer Ironfoe. * Thurgaden is an Anvil-Thane of the Dark Iron Clan who was first sent to assist the Explorer's League archaeological dig at Xibala. When the Black Anvil was destroyed by the Venture Company, Thurgaden took a fragment of the Molten Core to the Firelands to empower it, discovering the existence of the Cult of Ragnaros and the treachery of High Justice Harrold Grimstone. Major Leaders .]] * Genn Greymane is the reigning King of Gilneas from 1093 F.A. to the present day. Having served as a military advisor to High King Varian, the elder and experienced King Genn took the same role with his young son and served as his second-in-command during the battle for Lordaeron. He later took part in the Alliance delegation sent to Kul Tiras, and was the one who bolstered Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore's resolve in finding her daughter after she had been taken away by forces of the Ashvane Company. * Tess Greymane is the Crown Princess of Gilneas and the official heir to the throne of Gilneas ever since the death of her brother Liam. .]] * Darius Crowley was the Lord of Northgate and was the founder and High Commander of the Gilneas Liberation Front. Currently a leading figure of the Gilneas Brigade as part of the restored Gilnean Army, he leads his forces into battle against the Forsaken in Hillsbrad following the battle for Lordaeron. * Lorna Crowley is the daughter of Lord Crowley and is a Commander of the Gilneas Brigade. * Isobel Crestdown is the current High Admiral of Gilneas, leader of the Gilnean Navy and second only to the King in naval matters. A woman well into her sixties, High Admiral Crestdown is known as one of the most proactive Gilnean admirals within the kingdom at large. Having led the Headlands Corsairs through the Second War, she is the only known admiral to have survived the invasion of Gilneas and still have remained in active duty. Minor Leaders * Marcus Ebongrove is the Brigadier General of the Ebonguard, the 2nd Brigade of the Gilnean Army. A veteran of the Second War and the war against the Legion, Brigadier General Ebongrove now leads the Ebonguard against the Forsaken in Silverpine from the restored Coldbrick Hold. * Berenal Grayblade is the Duke of the Ashen Coast and the Brigadier General of the Blades of Greymane, the 3rd Brigade of the Gilnean Army. A veteran of the Alliance-Horde War and the war against the Legion, Brigadier General Grayblade now leads the Blades against the Horde both in the Eastern Kingdoms and on Kul Tiras. Notably, along with other Alliance commanders he formed the Alliance joint command that led the siege of Tirisfal, paving the way for the High King and his forces to march on Lordaeron Keep. Major Leaders .]] * Danath Trollbane is the Lord of Stromgarde, having reclaimed Stromgarde after returning from the war against the Legion. He succeeded his nephew Galen, who ruled as Prince in life and as King in undeath. He now leads the Stromic defenders of Arathi in the battle for Stromgarde. * Radulf Leder is the leader of the League of Arathor, having succeeded Sir Maximus Adams in 28 L.C. and led the battle within the Arathi Basin against the Forsaken Defilers. * Amaren is a commander of the Stromic Army and as the highest ranking soldier in the Highlands was the de facto leader of Stromgarde in the days following the death of Prince Galen Trollbane until the return of Lord Danath Trollbane. Minor Leaders * Heinran Chapman is the Lord of Arath'al in the Northfold Peaks and the Marshal of the Sons of Strom, a group of Stromic resistance that was instrumental to the reclamation and restoration of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Following the restoration of Stromgarde, Marshal Chapman now leads the Sons of Strom in battle against the Horde both at home in the Eastern Kingdom and abroad. Nation of Gnomeregan}} .|191x191px]] * Gelbin Mekkatorque is the current elected High Tinker of Gnomeregan. High Tinker Mekkatorque arrived in the battle for Lordaeron with reinforcements via void portal courtesy of Alleria Windrunner and her Ren'dorei, turning the tide of the battle as his mechano-tanks tore through the Horde ranks and his gyrocopters allowed the High King and his forces to pursue Sylvanas past the Blight and into the city. High Tinker Mekkatorque traded blows with Trade Prince Jator Gallywix aboard their respective mechs a number of times throughout the conflict, and he activated the bombs that destroyed most of the Golden Fleet and personally fought in the Battle for Dazar'alor. However, following Dazar'alor he was left in a comatose state after being critically injured and escaping his mech's destruction in an escape pod. Exodar Draenei}} .|202x202px]] * Velen 'has been the leader of the draenei people since their flight from Argus 25,000 years before the first orcish invasion of Azeroth. Known by his people as the Prophet, he has been granted the gift of the Sight, and aided by the Light, rejected offers of dark power from Sargeras and has guided his people as they fled from, and later fought against, the Burning Legion and their former eredar brethren. Following the draenei's flight to Azeroth, they made a new home on the Azuremyst Isles and, sensing great courage in the Alliance, Velen and his followers pledged themselves to this noble faction. The strengthened Alliance then helped the draenei reclaim their former holdings from the Legion. With his work upon the war on Argus through, he and his people have returned to Azeroth and further situated themselves on their new home. Velen, himself, has occupied himself with assisting the High King as a personal advisor. Darnassian Kaldorei}} Main Leaders .]] * 'Tyrande Whisperwind is the chosen high priestess of the goddess Elune, the former general of the night elf sentinels and the current head of the Sisterhood of Elune. Together with her lifelong mate, the archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, she has represented the highest leadership of the night elves since the fall of Queen Azshara and the Highborne caste ten thousand years ago. With the arrival of the Blood War, Tyrande has returned to Darkshore in attempt to take back her lands from the Horde. * Shandris Feathermoon is the General of the Sentinel Army. In the prelude to the War of the Thorns, General Feathermoon's forces were tricked into sailing to Silithus by the Horde. Though they were able to turn around, the delay resulted in her forces arriving too late to prevent the burning of Teldrassil. She later co-led the Alliance's war effort in Zandalar alongside High Commander Wyrmbane of the 7th Legion. .|211x211px]] * Malfurion Stormrage '''was the first mortal druid on Azeroth, and the night elf who initiated the mainstream use of druidism among the kaldorei people ten millennia ago under tutelage of the demigod Cenarius. Alongside his lover, he works amongst the Kaldorei army during the flow of the Blood War, rather than the Cenarion Circle. * '''Delaryn Summermoon was a Captain of the Darnassian City Guard that took charge of the defense of the Kaldorei lands during the War of the Thorns. Although young, Captain Summermoon was thrust into a position of leadership and coordinated the Kaldorei resistance efforts throughout Ashenvale and Darkshore until her death on the shores of Lor'danel. Minor Leaders * Leilla Fernfeather (née Stormwing) is the General of the Song of Nightfall unit of the Sentinel Army. General Fernfeather took part in several battles combatting Horde aggression in the prelude to the Blood War. Notably, along with other Alliance commanders she formed the Alliance joint command that led the siege of Tirisfal, paving the way for the High King and his forces to march on Lordaeron Keep. Tushui Pandaren}} * Aysa Cloudsinger is the Master of the Tushui way. Grand Army of the Light}} .]] * Turalyon is the High Exarch of the Grand Army of the Light. The former Supreme Allied Commander following the death of Anduin Lothar, he led the Alliance of Lordaeron to victory after the battle of Blackrock Spire. He was later lost when he led the Alliance Expeditionary Forces beyond the Dark Portal, but was returned to Azeroth as the leader of the Army of the Light during the war against the Burning Legion. High Exarch Turalyon leads the Lightforged and the Silver Hand in battle, notably taking an active part in the battle for Stromgarde. * Fareeya is a Captain of the Army of the Light and a chief lieutenant of the High Exarch. Captain Fareeya is responsible for issuing orders to the army, as well as commanding forces in the field. She also commands her own unit of elite Lightforged champions, which comprise some of the very best the Army of the Light has to offer. Following the end of the war on Argus, Captain Fareeya is in charge of operating the Vindicaar while the High Exarch is away, from which trains new Lightforged. * Sorvos is the Grand Vindicator of the Army of the Light. * Enaara is the Grand Lector of the Army of the Light. Despite being a masterful healer, she longs for combat and prefers fighting enemies than healing the wounded. She was sent to Boralus aboard the HMS Wind's Redemption along with the 7th Legion envoys. Void Elven Forces}} .]] Major Leaders * Alleria Windrunner is a Ranger-Captain of the Alliance Expeditionary Forces and a hero of the Alliance who had gone missing after the destruction of the Dark Portal. Presumed deceased, she and High General Turalyon were found and recruited by the Army of the Light, with whom they fought alongside for countless years in the Nether. During this time, Alleria did some research in the Void that culminated in her transformation into a Void elf after the Xenadar crashed on Argus. She now leads the outcasts of Silvermoon who also dabbled in the Void. * Umbric is a former Magister of Silvermoon and a researcher of Void magic. Exiled for the use of void magic as it was feared to jeopardize the Sunwell, he and his followers left for the Ghostlands where they followed the traces of Dar'Khan Drathir, who had done similar research prior to his treason and death. Magister Umbric was a key individual in the sabotage of the Golden Fleet, providing disguises and methods of assassination through his magics. Minor Leaders (38 L.C. - Present) Major Leaders .]] * Katherine Proudmoore is the former Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, having ruled since the death of her husband Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore at Theramore until she stepped down following the siege of Boralus. * Jaina Proudmoore is the daughter of the late Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, the founder and former ruler of Theramore Isle and the current Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras following her mother's abdiction. Formerly the leader of Theramore, she took a seat on the Council of Six after its destruction and became one of the leading heads of the Magocracy, but resigned in protest when the Horde were allowed back in Dalaran during the third invasion of the Legion, and fought the Legion on her own for the next few years. She returned to the Alliance at the helm of the LAS Sirena, her father's old flagship that she raised from the ocean, and provided much-needed aerial, magical and artillery support during the battle for Lordaeron. * Lucille Waycrest is the head of House Waycrest and the leader of the revived Order of Embers, having reformed the ancient organization to combat the threat of the Heartsbane Coven led by her own mother Meredith. * Brannon Stormsong is the head of House Stormsong following the death of his uncle, and the appointed leader of Anglepoint Wharf. * Tandred Proudmoore is the brother of Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore and the son of Katherine and Daelin Proudmoore. A captain of the Kul Tiran Navy and a fearless explorer and sailor of uncharted waters, he was believed to have died at sea. However, in truth he and his ship was trapped by the corrupt tidesages of House Stormsong along with the rest of the Kul Tiran Navy, and they were guided back to Boralus through his sister's use of the Proudmoore Pendant at the end of Lady Ashvane's siege of the city. Placed at the helm of the LAS Sirena during the Battle for Dazar'alor, he was later assigned to a new Tidebreaker-class flagship that was built and sent to Stormwind to officially seal Kul Tiras's re-entry into the Alliance. Minor Leaders * Cyrus Crestfall is a retired knight of Kul Tiras, a veteran of the Second War who served alongside Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore and the harbormaster of Boralus. Sir Cyrus was a key individual in Kul Tiras' reunification, having prevented the arrest of the Alliance envoys aboard the HMS Wind's Redemption and sent his squire Taelia to assist with matters and is involved in identifying key targets on Zandalar. * Flynn Fairwind is a roguish type mercenary, privateer and former pirate who was a key figure in the reunification of Kul Tiras and the denouncement of Lady Priscilla Ashvane. He now leads several expeditions to uncharted islands that hold large amounts of Azerite for the Alliance aboard a fast Hunter-class Destroyer commissioned to him by the Kul Tiran Navy. * Taelia Fordragon is the daughter of Highlord Bolvar Fordragon of Stormwind and is the ward of House Proudmoore. A cadet of the Proudmoore Guard, Taelia is also the squire of Sir Cyrus Crestfall, who was personally entrusted by Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore with taking care of Bolvar's child. She was a key figure in the reunification of Kul Tiras, notably in the denouncement of Lady Ashvane and the discovery of Lord Stormsong's madness. * Pike is the leader of the Storm's Wake and the de facto leader of the uncorrupted tidesages of Kul Tiras. When Lord Stormsong and his close followers retreated to their temple and began to commune with the whispers of the Old Gods, Brother Pike rallied those who remained to resist the corruption. * Coralie Laffitte is the Viscountess of the Isle of Havre, a small island of the Kul Tiran archipelago that was isolated for several years following the death of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. Though Havre has no established military other than their musketeer servicemen, they give their allies aid by providing information. Major Leaders * Vereesa Windrunner is the Ranger-General of the Silver Covenant. An elven ranger who fought throughout the Second and Third Wars, she is the youngest sister of Alleria and Sylvanas, widow of Archmage Rhonin Redhair, and mother of Giramar and Galadin. After becoming a ranger, she met Rhonin in an escort mission and together they helped free the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza from the Dragonmaw clan. Nearly all of Vereesa's extended family were killed by orcs in the Second War and in Prince Arthas's invasion of Quel'Thalas. Minor Leaders * Serana Dawnsinger is the duchess of Quel'Damor and the southern matriarch of House Dawnsinger. She has contributed to the Blood War by participating in various major conflicts including the battle for Lordaeron and Stromgarde. Serana also founded the Order of Dawnshire and reclaimed Dawn's Peak and Quel'Damor in the Alliance's name with the help of houses Highblade, Sunrose, Silverglory and Lightstrider. * Elevia V. Highblade is commanding officer of the The 501st Legion under the Grand Alliance and works to holding the northern front of the Eastern Kingdoms for the Alliance, currently based out of the temple city of Dal'Rethor, she is engaged in multiple skirmishes against the Horde whom continuously try to further their dying hold onto the northern Eastern Kingdoms since Sylvanas's retreat of Lordaeron. * [[Zanthi Silverpride|''Zanthi Silverpride]]' '''is a commander within the Silver Covenant, she thought for them in Northrend against the Lich King, she quickly went through the ranks from a healer to a commander due to the loyalty she showed to the course and her people. By the time of the Blood War, Zanthi has her own base, Thelenar, within the mountains of Quel'thalas. She still commands a force of Covenant soilders there. Category:Blood War